politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Cascadia
"The Story Of HeroBRINE!!!" Anyways, teletubbies are scary creatures. Herobrine was killed in a acccident and also i killed him btw but it was still a accident!!!! pls no kill me either!!!! Cascadia Contitution Preamble LOLOLOLOLOLOLo Herobrine of righst! YES BILL OF RIGHTS IS RIGHT" get it/? g Theft and murder are not permitted. Should a case of wrongdoing be brought up, the case shall be presented to the citizens and then voted upon. Should a citizen be exiled from Cascadia, the remaining citizensfffffffffffffffombat readiness. Sheriff: Local law enforcement. Maintain safety domestically. Signatures: theMighty cock Masterlucas cock dick fuck cun t bitch fucker puss pussy pop party chakeda penguin1634 FunGuy161 ADDENDUM: EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING PASSAGE ''' REPEALED' '''1.1' All minerals, including but not necessarily limited to redstone, diamond, iron, gold, flint, and coal, are required to be forefeited to the state of Cascadia folpenguin1634lowing collection, as soon as it is possible for the plaery to do so. This does not include minerals already mined, although it is highly reccomended for public safety that all possible minerals to be donated shall be donated. 1.1 Shall be repealed due to the end of war. -theMightyRogo Economic Ammendment: Section 0: A new appointed office, the Treasurer, shall be created. The responsiblity of this office is to manage the National Inventory and Exchange. Section 1 - All land of Cascadia is to be owned by the State, but can be purchased in 16x16 chunks for Private Property. Prices will be set by the National Exchange. All payments made will be put into a bank (National Exchange) to be used by the state in times of war or necessity. Section 2 - Trade shall be allowed between the citizen and state for necessary supplies in the National inventory. A standard currency shall be set similar to the one for land buying, and sellers can must their prices with this medium and employers must offer this currency as a choice for compensation. Barter is still acceptable. Section 3 - Trade between nations and citizen-to-citizen will remain an open barter/free market system. The currency system and prices will only effect buying and selling from the National Inventory and Exchange. Section 4 - The National Inventory and Exchange will primarily buy and sell precious commodities to stockpile for the national need: coal, iron, gold, gunpowder, obsidian and diamond. The militia commander must check up on this stockpile regularly for theft and fraud. Section 5 - In times of war, the National Inventory is to be used as the reserves of supplies to equip and maintain the soldiers of Cascadia. Signatures- put your name and vote below(yea or nay) Masterlucas - i like balls theMightyRogo - NAY NEA NEA!!!!! penguin1634 - XD 2Dollarbill - yall are loser!!!! im telling mom √ ''APPROVED BY MAJORITY VOTE-AMENDED TO THE CONSITITUTION'' 'Constitutional Reform Amendment (Still Pending)' The purpose of this amendment is to increase the vitality and robustness of the republic by reforming recruitment procedures and codifying voting procedures Provision 1. There will be a new legal person created called the Recruit Citizen. This is to contrast with the legal person known as the Full Citizen. Officers may recruit new members bypassing the vote and members recruited in such a manner will be considered Recruit Citizens. Provision 2. From henceforth every current member and previous founder of Cascadia is concidered a full citizen, which by no means is a permanent status and can rescinded by regular processes of the law. Provision 3. Recruit Citizens shall be afforded the right to property, but will not recieve a jury trial. Instead, in the any legal case, they must be judged by either the Sheriff, the Burgess, or the officer that recruited them. Provision 4. 7 days after being recruited, a recruit citizen will become a full citizen. Provision 5. The voting period for every Burgess election shall begin 3 days before the end of the month, and end 7 days into the next month. Provision 6. Only full citizens can vote. Provision 7. Citizens who have been off for more than a week ( this can be checked with the command /check playername )will be considered Absentee Citizens and fill not count towards total available full citizen voters. If an Absentee comes back on they will considered a full citizen As Fuck Masterlucas - YEET! Joepatray - yea NO LONGER BELONGS TO HEROBRINE Warofwest - yea NO LONGER AVAIBLE Head of State Poll CLICK ON EDIT AND WRITE DOWN YOUR CANDIDATE IN BOLD! MAKE SURE TO SIGN IN ITALIC. 'MAY 2014 ELECTION-''Finished '''penguin1634 -'' Masterlucas'' Masterlucas - ''Chakeda'' Masterlucas - ''penguin1634'' Masterlucas - ''Germanlink93'' Masterlucas '- ''theMightyRogo 'AngryCzechFaggot '- ''AngryCzechFaggotff''f JUNE 30th 2014 ELECTION-Finished 'Masterlucas '- joepatray 'Masterlucas '- Masterlucas 'joepatray '- ''durinlongbeard ' Not a citizen'' ''JULY 30th 2014 ELECTION '''Masterlucas '- Joepatray Masterlucas '- ''Bob 'Karnosiris '- lolbott Not a citizen '''Masterlucas'' - i vote for koopa'' History The Cascadian constitution was ratified after much deliberation on April 4, 2014. April 5, 2014: Cascadia has formed an aflliance with the nearby nation of Britain. The Sophian Warff ia discovered an outpost of the Republic of Sophia. Sophian standard procedure dictated that coordinates were given to allow for trade, and the naive Cascaidians agreed. A few short hours afterwards, Jydee, a member the RoS, impersonated the President of the Republic anfd declared war on Cascadia. The few Sophian members that were online joined the attack on Cascadia, slaughterinfg the unprepared peoples. All forces involved in the attack were banned, which remains controversial as several members were unaware of the impersonation. Sophian envoys journeyed to Cascadia with diamond armor and enchanted bows to unclaim the land. The envoys were met with fear and heavy questioning while awaiting orders. Finally a reparation of 6 diamonds was given. Cascadians at the scene reported that the envoy giving them said, "you can have these, for now". As a result, relations between the two factions remain tense. ' ' Tension rises Following the incident, the Nation of Cascadia had passed Addemdum 1.1, a socialist policy meant to increase war readiness. On April 7, 2019, burning crosses were spotted near the Cascadian border. wait its not april yet in 2019.... anyways this is fake news. The Sack of Cascadia During some unspecific time on March 8, 2020, the Republic of Sophia came into Cascadia. Large tracts of land were taken and all valuables pillaged. Precious architecture and public buildings were bombed, burned and crushed. Citizens were forced to flee far away from the violent occupation force. Many admit that the raid wouldn't be so bad if the server wasn't being DDoS'd for several days straight. The nation's life now hangs by a thread. MEGA MAN ON DOS!!!! NOW THIS IS SHIT The Coalition of Anti-Imperialist Nations retaliates On April 9th, 2014, The Socialist Republic of Honest Farmers, Cascadia, and Britian laid siege to the capital of the Republic of Sophia. Protected by a deep trench and a high wall, the city was eventually successfully breached and forces from the SRHF spearheaded the attack. Cascadia ffafr on RoS. Large amounts of wealth was taken to be used as reperations for victimed countries, and buildings were torn down to be left as a reminder to any empire that dares disrupt the peace. 2014-04-10_04.06.47.png|The ruined Sophian capital. 2014-04-10_04.07.38.png|The Republic of Sophia was most likely aware of the inevitability of the attack. the attack After Kenney removed the aangry boobs from the server, a new one started with a fresh map. Cascadia has remained as one of the more prominant factions, being popfufflous and with frequent players. A new hall was built in memory of the old one. The old hall was burnt to the ground by Sophian imperialists, a day that still lives within the living memory of the citizens of Cascadia. From May 11 to May 12, Cascadia participated in the Seven Hour War against RusTsardom. xd pornhub? The 2018 swrver On June 6th, 2014, NOTCH made a new server with a map resembling Earth. Cascadia Immediately joined the server. YES I ALSO TOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The International Mapping Project bruh On June 22, bruh, the home of Masterlucas, Burgess of Cascadia at the time, was bombed into the ground. Investigation has narrowbruhed down the player who commited this grave property damage into two likely candidates, CarrotFerret (who immigrated to NorthFrost) and bowser jr CHEFFF PEEEEE PEEEEEEE. The investigation is ongoing. ( . > . ) The 3012 Server (furture) On June 6th, 3012, this server will be ded and our hopesw and dreams die with it brother!